The present study is intended to investigate the mechanism of release of LH by the pituitary gland under the influence of gonadotropin releasing factor (GnRH). This would involve investigations into activation of adenyl cyclase, intracellular concentration of cyclic AMP in the presence and absence of GnRH, isolation of the receptor for GnRH in pituitary, the nature of interaction between GnRH and its receptor and the effect of GnRH on protein and RNH synthesis in the anterior pituitary gland.